It's Family Business
by YueandLuna
Summary: When Luna escapes from Malfoy Manor she finds herself pregnant. Having now kept that secret for years her child Damien has now received his Hogwarts letter. Upon arriving at Hogwarts Damien runs into a certain someone. What will happen when the truth Luna has tried to keep hidden for so long comes out?
1. Chapter I

The blond hair boy streaked by, giggling in delight. "Come here Damien, be good, she's going to be here any minute." I said to him, his grey eyes looking up at me full of happiness as he smiled and ran to my side. It was two years after the battle and Damien had just turned 3, his birthday last week. I set him down on the couch, he looked so much like his father it hurt, the memories flooding my mind. I heard the sharp bell ring, Ginny was here. I stood up and went to the front door, opening it to my bestfriend. "Luna! It's been a long time." She chirped, pulling me into a warm hug. "Too long." I agreed. "So you said you had something to show me?" She asked getting right to the point, her curiosity building. "Actually it's someone." I informed her as she took off her jacket and I hung it in the closet. "Someone? Don't tell me you met a guy!" She teased at me. "Well it is a guy, but not the kind you are expecting." I admitted as I led her into the living room, where Damien was waiting. I looked over towards the couch, he wasn't sitting there. "So tell me about him." She said not realizing, I searched the room. "Where did he go? He was just here!" I cried. "Mama!" He came running up behind me and wrapping his arms around my legs, I picked him up and he burrowed into my neck. "Ginny meet my son Damien." I said rubbing his back and watching her reaction intently.

"How old is he?" She gaped looking astonished. "He just turned 3 last week." I informed. "But Luna that means you were pregnant at Hogwarts!" She cried at me. "Yes, I was." I nodded. "You fought the war while taking care of a child?" She shreaked. "Heavens no, as soon as he was old enough I sent him off to live with my aunt until the war was over." I explained. "How did no one find out?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "The teachers knew and I used glamour spells." I could see the gears turning in her head. "He just turned three, the battle was two and a half years ago, so three years and nine months you were at...you were at Malfoy's house!" She cried her face full of horror, I grimaced at the sound of his name. She noticed my brief pain. "He wasn't intentional or by choice I suppose." She concluded. "Not at all." I agreed. "The boy is a spitting image of Draco, how do you deal with it?" She questioned. "I don't, the memories often come back to me when I look at him, but Damien needs me." I said sitting in the chair opposite from Ginny, Damien on my lap falling asleep on me.

"Does Malfoy know?" She asked. "No, I tried very hard keeping that a secret, I don't want to get married to him." I exclaimed. "Married? Why would you have to get married if he found out?" She slouched in her chair looking very confused. "You know how much they are a stickler of the old traditions." She nodded. "Well one was no baby should be born out of wedlock." I explained. "But couldn't you just say no or divorce him?" She asked. "If I said no they would fight for the custody of Damien, and I wouldn't want to put him through that, and divorce is unheard of in pureblood society." She looked shocked. "They really are heartless people..." She muttered. "Even though they lost they war, they will do everything to keep their traditions intact." I said coolly. "What are you going to do when he is old enough for Hogwarts? Everyone will know who the father is." She asked studying Damien's sleeping face. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. He is a powerful child though, he loves making his toys levitate." I said rubbing his back again. "We learned that when we were first years though!" She cried. "I know." I interrupted. "I wonder what he will be able to do with a wand." She wondered out loud.

The doorbell rang again and woke the sleeping Damien, I put him on Ginny's lap and she looked uncomfortable, like she didn't know what to do. "Who is that?" She asked. "The rest of them, I thought I should explain to you first though." I said as I walked to the front door and opened it, greeting Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Neville. "Come in! Come in!" I chirped. "Wow Luna your house actually looks normal." Ron said taking off his jacket and Hermoine elbowed him. "Well we just moved in, so I haven't had much time to decorate." I explained to them smiling, as I hung their jackets in the closet. "We?" Hermoine asked looking surprised. "Ginny is already here." I dodged her question. I led them into the living room and picked up Damien from Ginny and turned around to face them. Their eyes were wide open and mouths dropped a little. "Oh my god, he looks just like Malfoy!" Hermoine cried. "What's his name?" Ron asked. "Damien." I said simply. "How old is he?" Harry questioned. "Three years." "But Luna that means you were pregnant at Hogwarts." Hermoine exclaimed as Ginny giggled behind me, I turned to face her. "See now why I explained to you first?" I asked and she nodded. "Draco is the father isn't he?" Harry asked frowning. "Yeah." I said simply sitting down next to Ginny, motioning for the others to sit, Harry remained standing. "I hate to ask this, but was it consensual?" Harry asked grimacing. "I doubt it." Ron piped in before I could answer. "No, it wasn't." I said quietly, looking down. "I'm going to kill that ferret!" Ron exclaimed, sharing equal sentiments from Neville and Harry. "No! He can't know, and you guys can't get into the Manor." I said objecting. "He doesn't know?" Ron asked surprised. "Of course not, I tried very hard not to let anyone know." I exclaimed. "Yeah we can see that, but why?" Harry mumbled. "I don't want to be married to him." I said glumly.


	2. Chapter II

_8 years later..._

"Damien! There is an Owl for you!" I called up the stairs, as soon as I finished I heard little footsteps running and he came bounding down the stairs. "Is it my Hogwarts letter?" He asked excitedly a big toothy grin on his face. "I don't know why don't you find out." I said as he took the letter from the owl and gave it a treat. It flew off the windowsill and Damien walked a few steps reading in a daze, I shut the window behind him as he cried out. "Mommy! It is my letter! I got accepted into Hogwarts!" He jumped around in happiness for a couple of minutes, as I watched with a smile on my face. "Can I see the letter?" I asked, wondering what kind of things he needed this year. I no longer had to worry about money, for after the war the Quibbler had really taken off, especially with me leading it. I smiled to myself as I saw the same books that were on my letter, it was a week until school started, he was on of the last ones to receive his letter.

* * *

It was the day before Damien was to leave for Hogwarts I had to drag him to Diagon alley for his school supplies. As soon as he entered the alley, he gawked at the sight of it, wizards everywhere wandered about, many new first years with their parents, siblings, and friends out getting school supplies. "Come on Damien, let's go get your wand." I told him, leading him to Mr. Ollivander's shop. "Hi Mr. Ollivander!" I chirped and he looked up from the first year he was helping. "Luna!" He croaked, he quickly finished with the first year and headed towards us. "Luna, how have you been?" He asked. "Good, how about you?" I responded. "Great now, who is this little guy?" He asked peering into Damien's face. "This is my son Damien." I answered as Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide. "You don't mean to say.." "I do." I interrupted before he could finish. "No wonder he looks familiar..." He muttered under his breath as Damien looked up to me in confusion. "Come here let's find you a wand." He said motioning Damien forward, he studied him for a minute then searched the store for a wand. "12 inches, phoenix feather center, made of elder wood." He muttered as he handed Damien the wand, he pointed it and a shelf broke, wands scattering. Mr. Ollivander murmured a quick spell and everything was back to normal. "Nope, that not the wand, we need something to fit his immense power." He muttered as he searched the store again. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He called out as he presented a new wand box. "This wand is very special, the first of it's kind, it has unicorn and sphinx hair, fashioned from mahogany, it is 12 inches long." He said as he pulled it out and handed it to Damien, he pointed it again and Mr. Ollivander's desk turned into a dog. "Yup, that's it." He said as he changed his desk back. I handed him the money and we exited the shop, Damien googling over his new wand. "Mama, did you hear what he said! My wand has two cores! He said I was powerful!" He squealed in excitement. "Yes honey I heard, and I always knew you were powerful, you have been doing first year spells since you were two." I explained. "Really?" He gaped at me. "Yeah, but you learned to control your magic, I'm so proud of you." I said as I lead him to get his books and robes.

Finally we went to get him a broomstick, he gasped at all the choices. He quickly rushed over to the newest one the Phoenix 3000. "I want this one, he said tugging on my robe. "Of course." I said nodding as we grabbed one at the check out. People started whispering all around us. "Doesn't he look like a Malfoy?" One mom asked to another. "But that is Luna Lovegood, Malfoy would never go for her." The other exclaimed. "She looks too young to be a mother, what a disgrace this generation is." She whispered back as I shot them a nasty glare. "Mommy who is Malfoy?" He asked peering up at me, having overheard them. "A classmate, he didn't particularly like me, in fact he was very mean to me." I explained. "Well that isn't very nice." He stated. "No, it wasn't." I muttered as we reached the check out. "Ok time for the last thing on the list, a pet." I said as we walked out of the shop, everyone staring at us again. "I want an owl!" He exclaimed, as I laughed. I led him towards the owlery, he stopped as soon as we entered, gazing at the all the owls. "I want that one." He said pointing to a silver one with big blue eyes. "It's perfect, what are you going to name him?" I asked. "Albus." He said simply, gazing at the owl as a keeper got him out and put him in a cage.

We side-along apparated home, as soon as we got home he rushed upstairs with all of his new stuff, packing for Hogwarts as I cleaned his new robes and brought them up to him. I walked into his room and I found him sitting on the floor with his wand in his hands as he turned it over, he looked up at me as I entered. "What if they don't like me?' He asked, his eyes full of worry. I put his robes on his bed and walked over to him. "Which ever house you get sorted into, they have gained a great wizard, no matter what I'm sure you will find a couple of friends." I reassured him. "Really?" He stared at me, a smile tugging at his lips. "Really." I said standing up, as I heard the door bell ring. "I wonder who that could be." I said out loud as I went downstairs and opened the door to find Ginny standing there. "Come in." I said puzzled as to why she was here. "Luna, you and Damien is all anyone is talking about in Diagon Alley." She stated. "Crap, I thought this would happen. I hope Draco hasn't heard yet." I mumbled. "Thanks Ginny." I said as she stepped back out. "Good Luck." She wished and she was gone.


	3. Chapter III

**Damien:** The next morning I woke up to the quiet clicking of Albus moving around in his cage, I quickly remembered the events of yesterday and how everybody kept talking about this Malfoy guy. I got up quietly and put on some jeans and a button down plaid red shirt, I didn't bother with my messy blond hair and walked downstairs to where mother was making breakfast. "Good morning!" I chirped happily as she turned around holding a plate full of pancakes and bacon. "Are you ready for your big day?" She asked as I devoured my food, I looked up slowly remembering that today was the day I was to leave for Hogwarts. I nodded happily as I went back to my food. "Remember we have to leave here by 8 if you want to be at King's Cross Station by 8:45." She reminded me as I glanced at the clock, it was already 7:30. I hurriedly finished my breakfast and headed upstairs to grab Albus and my trunks I packed last night. I put it in the Porsche mom insisted we take, it was a fire red that stood out, I kept Albus on my lap in his cage as mom climbed into the drivers seat and looked over at me, smiling sweetly. "Are you ready?" She asked and started the car, pulling out of the driveway I stared at my house one last time. Mother had insisted upon living with muggles, she had never explained why, but I didn't question it. She slowed down as I rolled down my window smiling at my friends playing soccer in their yard. "Bye guys!" I called. "Bye Damien! See you next summer!" They called back waving before resuming their game, they were simple but nice and funny, I rather enjoyed living with muggles. She sped up as we drove across the country, leaving our town and entering London. We pulled up to Kings Crosses' station and as she parked the car I went and got a cart to put my trunks on. I wheeled it back to the cart and mom put the biggest trunk on, filled with clothes, on the bottom, then the trunk filled with my school books and magical supplies including some prank stuff she didn't know about. I put Albus down on top and strapped his cage down so he wouldn't go sliding off, he hooted at me quietly. I pushed the cart inside the station with mom right behind me, holding my letter. "Where is 9 3/4 platform?" I asked turning around to look at her. "Right there." She said pointing to a column. "Are you kidding me?" I said staring at her. "Nope, come on." She said looking around to see if anyone was watching, then wrapped her arm around me and ran at the column. I braced for impact, but it never came. When I opened my eyes again we were on a different platform, filled with kids just like me, carts filled with trunks and owls. I was stared at constantly, so I kept my head held high and smirked at all of them. I put my largest trunk on the bottom of the train and put Albus with all the other owls. I walked back to mom, I gave her a big hug. "Remember to write!" She called after me as I turned around. "I will!" I promised as I boarded the train. I was walking down the compartments looking for an empty one, I got lucky towards the end I found one. I quickly sat down and stared out the window at my mom and smiled and waved at her. I turned my head as I heard noise and the door sliding open. "Mind if we sit with you?" A girl with shiny black hair and green cat like eyes asked, motioning towards her other friends, there was two other girls and a guy. "Go ahead." I said sliding towards the window, the girl with black hair sat across from me and the other guy next to me, the girls sat next to the black haired girl. "My name is Bella." Said the black haired girl. "That there is Leo," she said motioning towards the guy next to me. "Hello." He said gruffly. "These here are Thalia and Sabrina, they are twins." She explained as they waved smiling. "We are all first years." She informed me. "Hello, pleasure to meet you, I'm Damien, also a first year." I said smiling. "What is your last name?" Bella asked. "Lovegood." I responded, her smile brightening. "So you are the mysterious boy!" She exclaimed. "Mysterious? Why am I mysterious?" I asked. "Because no one had ever seen you until yesterday." Leo said as he grimaced at me. "And you look like a Malfoy!" Thalia piped in. "Well, I haven't seen any wizards my age, the only one I've seen is my mom's friends and their children." Everyone stared at me questioningly. "What?" I asked. "You haven't talked about your dad." Sabrina noted. "I don't know who my dad is." I explained as they all gasped. "Could it be?" Bella asked shocked. "I think it is." Leo nodded. "Most definitely." Thalia and Sabrina agreed. "You think this Malfoy guy is my dad?" I asked. "Yup." Leo nodded. "Mother always said he was very mean to her." I explained. "I wonder if he broke her heart." Bella mused. "But don't you think then she would've told my dad I exist?" I asked. "He's right, if she wanted Malfoy to stay, she would've just said she was pregnant." Leo answered.

"You guys are missing something, the battle was ten and a half years ago, when is you birthday?" Sabrina asked, pushing her brown hair back. "December 25." I answered. "Aww so cute! You are a Christmas baby!" Bella exclaimed. "Yeah." I muttered, Bella was already getting on my nerves. "So who was you mother seeing 11 and a half years ago?" Sabrina pressed. "My mother never dated anyone, everyone thought she was strange, she still doesn't date." I answered, getting uneasy that they were asking so many personal questions. "Huh, this is getting us no where." Leo exclaimed. "Leo, stop being so grumpy." She snapped at him. "Sorry about my brother." She said smiling at me, I wanted to get away from her. "I am going to go see my friends." I said quickly, standing up. "But I thought you didn't know any other wizards our age." Bella exclaimed as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.


	4. Chapter IV

I was walking along the cab, not really sure where to, but just walking when a goofy looking guy stepped out in front of me, he smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Ben." He said as he grinned even wider. "Hi, I'm Damien, can I get by?" I asked not wanting to be standing by him. When he didn't move I frowned at him and mentally shoved him, next thing I knew he was on the ground his face full of shock, he jumped back up. "How'd you do that?" He asked, grinning again. "I don't know, I just wished you would move." I said shrugging pushing past him, frankly I wanted to be with someone who was acting strange or interrogating me, I just wanted to be alone. I walked all the way back to the end of the train and stepped out onto the balcony hanging on the end. After a few quiet minutes I heard the door open behind me. "Rough start huh?" She asked standing next to me, leaning against the railing. "You could say that." I said annoyed that she had interrupted my silence. "First year?" She asked. "Yup." I replied still staring at the passing landscape. "Same here, I am not used to so many people, it is overwhelming." She said quietly, I turned and looked at her. She had flowing brown hair and sky blue eyes, she was smiling gently at me, she had an air of maturity around her. "I agree, everyone thinks I was kept a secret but..." "You don't think that." She finished for me. "Yeah." I said breezily, my mood lightening a little, I feel like she understands me. "My name is Genny." She said melodiously. "I'm Damien." I responded. "You are a powerful young wizard, I assume." She guessed. "How do you know?" I asked curiously. "Your wand." She said pointing at it. "What makes you say that?" I asked, still confused. "It has two cores." She said matter-of-factly. "Yes, I know that one." I answered. "It takes a powerful wizard to control that, I can feel the magic just standing here." She explained a little further. "Oh, you can feel magic?" I asked her. "My mother taught me to observe everything, that was one of them I did observe, I can tell if someone is a wizard or not, even if they are powerful or not, simply by the feeling they give off." She informed me. "That is different." I stood with my eyebrows raised, she was definitely a Ravenclaw. "You are good with wandless magic." She spoke again. "Can you tell that one too?" I teased jokingly at her. "Actually I saw that one." She admitted smiling. "I wonder what house you will be put in." She wondered out loud. "You are a Ravenclaw, I am guessing." I exclaimed. "I hope so!" She chirped. "Cunning like a snake, yet brave. Those two don't mix often. Smart but still nice..." She muttered out loud still observing me. We heard commotion from inside the train. "Looks like everyone is getting on their robes, we better too." She informed me. "See you at the ceremony Genny." I said as I opened the door for her. "See you." She stated as she disappeared into a compartment.

I headed back to my own compartment and took out my robe and wished I didn't have to wait in line to change and that I already had my robes on. Bella was watching me, with her robes already on and her eyes widen. I looked down and my robes were on, I started gaping at the sight of it. "Ho-how did you do that?" Bella asked still staring. "I don't know." I stammered still staring at my clothes. I finally sat down across from Bella as everyone filed in again all in their robes. "Hey, Damien I didn't see you in line." Leo said to me. "Um I kinda did it with magic." I explained. "Sweet! Can you teach me the spell?" Leo asked, his eyes lit up. "I'm not sure if there is a spell for it, I didn't even use my wand, it just sorta happened." I explained. "That's awesome! I hope we get to learn how to do that sometime!" He exclaimed, suddenly the intercom crackled to life. "Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be delivered to your dorms later, do have your wands on you at all times though, we shall be arriving in ten minutes, be in school robes. First years remember to have your black skirts and pants on, along with the white shirts." He reminded everyone, as soon as he was done conversation started back up. "I wonder what it will look like?" Bella mused. "Well it is a giant castle and it sits on a cliff, sort of, most of it isn't used. It has a giant lake below, I think they call it the Great lake. Then down the hill there is a forest, it is called the Forbidden Forest, we aren't allowed in it." I explained to them as they looked shocked at me. "What?" I finally asked at them. "How do you know that?" Leo asked. "I came here once over the summer, my mother talked and interviewed the Headmaster." I explained. "Oh! And there is an awesome Quidditch pitch, if you guys get to join a team you will have practice there." I continued. "I love Quidditch!" Leo exclaimed as the three girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Whoa look at the horses pulling the carriages!" I exclaimed, they were midnight black and and looked like they were made of metal armor plates and bones. They stared at me like I was crazy. "What horses?" Sabrina asked. "Who's death have you witnessed?" A familiar voice said behind me, I turned around. "So we meet again." I said, even though I was thrilled to see her again. "I witnessed my Grandpa's, he was very sick, can you see them?" I asked her. "Yes, I witnessed my brother's death, he fell 50 feet without a wand, and he died." She said glumly. "I am sorry to hear that." I said, sadly we were led to boats, I had hoped to look at the horses closer. Genny climbed into the boat, sitting next to me, which I could see Bella giving her a cold stare. We drifted across the lake as everyone took in the castle for the first time.


	5. Chapter V

We were led up the stairs by an ancient, grumpy Mr. Filnch, he lead us to the Great Hall explaining all the rules, like no wandering the halls after hours, and other basic stuff. Some of the students groaned in protest when we were told we could not use unforgivables on each other. I sighed, Genny looked over at me and I smiled at her, she looked back towards Mr. Filnch and I let the smile drop. I was very curious as to what house I was going to be put in, I really didn't care, I thought the house sorting was kind of dumb. Who ever came up with the idea of housing all the troublemaker's in one place? That would be a disaster. We were finally lead into the Great hall and up to the front, I stood next to Genny, Bella on my other side. Someone brought out a hat and it began to sing, to my surprise. He started calling us up one by one in alphabetical order, which ever house they got sorted into cheered. "Genny Greengrass." She left her place next to me and walked up to the hat which sat on her head for one second before shouting out. "Ravenclaw!" It declared. After a couple more people had gone it was finally my turn. "Damien Lovegood!" He called as I walked up, everyone murmured and I heard a commotion and saw one of the teachers leaving in a flurry, I only saw his head of blond hair. I turned around as it hopped onto my head. "Hmmm..." It thought, seconds had passed by now and everyone was staring at me intrigued.

_What house do you want? _Came the voice in my head.

_I don't want one. _I answered realizing it was true.

_You must have one._

_Why? I didn't hear that as a rule._

_But it has never happened before. _The hat argued in my head.

_So? It can start now, I can be an exception. _I told him, really not wanting a house.

Everyone was whispering at how long it was taking, the teachers stared at me uneasily. Finally he called out. "No House!" Everyone gasped at me, nothing had happened like this before. The Headmaster pulled me off to the side and quickly sent someone to get my mother. Everyone was still staring at me and I shifted a little bit under their gaze, no one paid attention to the other students, they were all wondering at what would happen next to me. Genny beamed at me, her eyes said it all _I was right, you were special and couldn't decide a house. _

I was quickly lead from the dining hall and ushered into the Headmaster's office, mom was sitting in one of the chairs. "Miss Lovegood you have a very special and talented son, already he has incredible wandless powers, or so I've been told." She said glancing at me. "But now the sorting hat has declared he doesn't have a house." She explained. Mom gasped quietly then regained her composure. "This has never happened before and we aren't sure what you want to do." She explained, her eyes glancing at me again. "Headmaster McGonnogoll, if the Sorting hat hasn't given him a house give him at least a room to stay in." Mom said determined. "Do you want to play Quidditch?" The Headmaster asked, directly at me. "Yes, I would like to become a seeker." I said smiling. "What team shall he play on?" She asked my mom. "Have him practice with all the teams, and whatever one wants him can offer him a spot, and with the behavior points he can choose which House he wants to give his to." Mom said before the Headmaster could ask. "Fine, very well, I shall lead you to your room now Mr. Lovegood." She said motioning me to follow her. "Miss Lovegood I can trust you to see yourself out." She finished. "Bye mom." I said hugging her before I followed the Headmaster out. She led me up the stairs to a painting of a Grecian lady sitting on the edge of a fountain. "Say your password." The Headmaster instructed and I thought for a moment. "7th Year." I stated clearly. The Headmaster looked at me curiously. "My mom gave birth to me when she was in her seventh year." I explained and she nodded in understanding. "Strong woman." She said quietly. "Why do you say that Headmaster?" I asked curiously. "She hasn't told you?" She asked shocked. "What is it that you know?" I asked, getting impatient with the feeling everyone knew something I didn't. "It is not my place to explain, she must do so herself." She said quickly as she motioned me inside. I was shocked at the size of the room. I turned around to look at the Headmaster. "What about my uniforms?" I wondered knowing they changed color and got a crest as soon as you were put in a house. "They will stay black I guess." She shrugged, she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "This a map, it shows were everyone and everything is in Hogwarts, I think you will need it more than me. I will also send up an elf will dinner and your luggage, your owl has already been put in the owlry." She stated as she turned to leave. "If you have any questions, just come to my office, the password is hawk eye." She continued. "Thank You Headmaster." I said gratefully, bowing slightly.


	6. Chapter VI

**Luna: **I was walking down the corridor and out of the Headmaster's office when I was grabbed from behind and pushed up against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" An all too familiar voice growled at me. "This is why." I said lightly and he backed off slightly observing me. "Come on Lovegood, you are coming to my office." He demanded as he led the way, I was tempted to run, to just leave but I knew that would just be prolonging the inevitable, so I followed closely behind him. "Why didn't you tell me you were becoming a Professor here when I interviewed you Malfoy?" I almost spat out his name as I walked along the halls, behind him, remembering the battle that has wrecked these halls, all the lives lost. "I didn't know I would but when Hogwart's needed a new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor the Ministry said if I taught for five years I wouldn't have any further sentence or punishment, so I took it." He explained. We finally reached his office and he held open the door, I sat down on the opposite side of his desk, and he sat behind it. He had changed so much, he matured a lot and wasn't wearing that ridiculous sneer all the time.

"He is my son, isn't he?" He finally asked quietly. "Yeah, he was born a couple months after the battle, when I was in my seventh year." I answered sitting back in my chair, uncomfortable that I was alone with him again. "Damien really is a wonderful child, he looks a lot like you actually." I said filling the silence. "I was a coward, I obeyed all their orders, just enough to stay alive though." He admitted, looking down at his desk, avoiding eye contact. "They ordered you to do that?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, they wanted to test me to see if I was still loyal." He said quietly, like he had never discussed the topic. "But you enjoyed it." I said disgusted, when I remembered. "I was a teenage guy! It was my bodily reaction to enjoy sex, it was not how I felt though." He protested. "You do realize this means we will have to get married right?" He asked, breaking the silence. "No." I said simply. "I will not marry you." I said firmly, his eyes flared with anger as he jumped up from his seat and pushed me up against the wall again as he took my wand from my hand. "Still as moody as ever." I spat at him. "Did you just say no? You are a disgrace of a pure blood!" He snapped at me. "I said no, I will not do that to Damien, he doesn't know you are his father." I explained. "He will figure it out soon, he is in my class, how can you explain that he looks exactly like his professor?" He said pressing me up against the wall harder. Horror dawned my face and he smirked. "You will say yes or I will make Damien's school life very unpleasant." He threatened me. "You wouldn't, you said so yourself you are a coward." I argued, holding on to that sliver of hope he would back down. "I said I was a coward, not am." He growled at me, pressing harder against my neck. "The easier you make this be the less pain there will be for you and your son." He spat at me. "I thought you had changed, but I can see you are the same as you were back then." I said as his eyes glared at me. "I can really show you how much I am the same, I'm sure you remember." He smirked as he saw my face fill with horror at the thought. "You wouldn't at the school." I tried to argue. "There is a silencing spell on the room until I remove it, and no one can enter without my permission." He explained coolly, still smirking. I suddenly leaned forwards and kissed him, shocking him enough to push back off against the wall and break free, grabbing my wand I ran out of the room into the crowd of students on the stairs who looked at me horrified, seeing me run out of what they knew was Draco's office. I started running up the stairs stopping on the landing, to see Malfoy look out his office door and stare at me, hate filling his face as he noticed the crowds of students. As soon as he shut his door I raced down the stairs heading towards the Headmasters office.

She looked at me shocked. "Miss Lovegood what-" She started to say. "Where is my son's room?" I asked huffing and out of breath from my run in with Malfoy. "The painting of the Grecian lady, the password is seventh year." She said as I left quickly, heading back up the stairs, thankfully the students had left. So I was all alone as I searched the landings for it, I heard a door open and Malfoy stepped out, I quietly stood there hoping he wouldn't notice me. "I meant what I said Luna." He said stiffly as he glanced up at me and started down the stairs, his voice sent shivers up my spine as I started to search once more. I finally found it, it was close to the top and I whispered the password and stepped inside.


	7. Chapter VII

As soon as the Headmaster left I started to look around, in the main room there was a kitchen, he was sure he would most likely not use that, a dining nook, and a living room filled with books and a fireplace. There was four doors leading off the main room, the one in the middle of the back wall held an office, a great place to do homework, he decided. The left door led to a bedroom with a bathroom accessible by the main room. The right door led to a master suite with a large four poster bed. There was a wall of of arches and windows on the far wall, leading out to a balcony. There were doors on either side of the bed, one led to a walk in closet, the other to an ensuite bathroom decorated in pearly marble and silver.

He returned to the main room as he saw an elf set his dinner down. "Thank you." He murmured and the elf grinned at him then disappeared. He took his dinner to the dining table and quietly ate. The room was nice but it was rather lonely, he could always invite people in, he decided.

He was unpacking his luggage that was delivered when he heard the door slide open. "Mom!" He called as he rushed into her arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked still hugging her. "I have to tell you something, here let's go sit down." She said motioning towards the couch. "I never meant to keep this hidden from you or to keep you hidden but..." She took in a deep nervous breath. "Draco Malfoy is my father, isn't he?" I asked, finishing for her, she looked surprised as she nodded. "I pieced it together with my friends on the train." I explained. "We never got married because he didn't know you existed, now he wants to get married." She said shakily. "Don't marry him! You said he was mean to you! That's why your neck is red isn't it? He hurt you." I exclaimed at her. She looked down at my her eyes full of pain. "I have to Damien it is the best for you." She said looking at me. "No! You can't marry him! You are supposed to marry someone you love!" I cried at her. "But I love you, and I will do anything to keep you safe." She exclaimed. "Please, mom, don't!" I cried at her. "I have to." She said as she hugged me. "Bye Honey, you enjoy school don't forget to write." She said as she stood and kissed me on the forehead. "Bye mom." I called after her as she left, her blond hair flowing behind her.

I had trouble sleeping, I kept tossing and turning. I hated seeing my mother unhappy, eventually I drifted off into a restless sleep. My alarm woke me up sharply, I got up and turned it off drifting into the closet and grabbing my school robes. I groggily put them on and went into the bathroom, combing my hair then shaking my head like a dog to mess it back up again. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my things for my first class: Defense against the Dark Arts, with my dad, I groaned inwardly.

I left my room quickly and literally ran into someone, knocking their books over. "Sorry." I mumbled as I gathered them and gave them to their owner. "Well good morning to you to Damien." Genny said cheerfully, a smile tugged at her lips as she observed my halfway asleep state. "Come, walk with us." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs to breakfast. "Damien this is my friend Ivy. She had long way blonde hair that went almost to her waist, she had pale blue and green eyes. "Hi Damien, nice to meet you, Genny would not shut up about you last night." She said as she giggled and Genny elbowed her in the stomach as I raised my eyebrows. "Everyone is talking about you." Genny informed me, she was right, as soon as I walked into the Great Hall lots of people turned and stared, whispering to their friends. I followed Ivy and Genny to their seats. "Hey kid you are supposed to sit with your house." A guy said behind me as he tapped on my shoulder. "I don't have one." I informed him and he squirmed away looking uncomfortable. Genny sat right next to me and Ivy on her other side. She motioned across the table to two girls and a guy sitting across the table from us. "This is Aaron, Emily, and Andrea." She said as they waved at me and said hi. "Colby, what class do you have first?" Aaron asked me. "Defense against the dark arts." I mumbled, having to refrain from adding with my dad. "Great! We all have it to!" He exclaimed smiling. "Aaron are you going to try out for Quidditch?" I asked trying to change the topic. "Of course not, how about you?" He asked back. "I have to practice with every single team and which ever one offers me a spot I'll play with." I explained. "Lucky! You have a shot of making four teams! What position do you play?" He questioned me with excitement as we stuffed our faces with food. "Seeker, it comes naturally for me, you will see what I mean." I exclaimed. Genny tugged on my arm. "We should get heading to my class, I don't know where it is." She said as she stood up, Ivy, Emily, Andrea, and Aaron following her, so I did the same. "Here it is." I said pointing on my map. "Hey were did you get that?" Emily peered over my shoulder. "The Headmaster gave it to me." I said simply. "No fair!" Aaron called out. "Whoa it shows were everyone is..." Ivy muttered staring at the map. "Come on! Let's go, you said you didn't want to be late." I stated. "Relax we still have ten minutes. It's only down stairs, the professor isn't even in the classroom yet." Aaron said slowing down his pace. We entered the room quietly and sat down, I shared the table with Aaron, Genny on my other side as I glared daggers at my dad, who tried to ignore me.


	8. Chapter VIII

"Good morning class." Dad greeted everyone glumly. "I am Professor Malfoy, your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He exclaimed. "Let's start with role." He called off names and houses. "Damien Lovegood!" He called cringing at my name. "Here!" I answered my tone full of bitterness and Ivy looked over at me in surprise. "What is your house?" He asked. "My own." I replied. "I mean it, your house please." He snapped. "I don't have a house, I am on my own." I replied and he looked up at me startled, he quickly regained his composure. "I see." He said and moved on to the rest. "To defend yourself against the dark arts you must know what they are, you have to write a foot on what hexes are and what they are commonly put on. You have the rest of class to do so, it is due tomorrow, any questions?" He asked, a slytherin girl raised her hand. "Yes?" He called on her. "Who was the blonde girl that ran out of your office last night?" She asked innocently. I clenched on to the table and ground my teeth. "What did you do to her?" I demanded and everyone looked at me. "Personal questions are not allowed!" He called out. "Unless concerning a student, and I am fairly certain this concerns me father." I spat at him and everyone looked at me in shock at the scene unfolding. Dad faltered and paled a little. "What did you do to her?" I demanded. "I simply gave her options and what would happen if she chose them." He hissed at me. "You hurt her too! Her neck was bruising when she came to say goodbye after she had run from you!" I yelled at him. "Enough!" He snapped. "Five points from every house." He stated, but no one cared, they were all still in shock. I stormed out of the room aware of someone following me.

The footsteps followed me all the way up the stairs. I turned around as I reached the top, Genny was standing behind me. "Well first class of the first day and I screwed up." I muttered. "The woman was your mother I take it?" Genny asked, still standing a few steps below me. "Yes, she was here to figure out about me having no house." I explained. "Here, come inside that way no one can hear us." I instructed, and led Genny inside, she sat down on the couch next to me. "My mother came to tell me that Professor Malfoy was my father and that he had asked her to marry him." I finally said. "Oh..." Genny said looking down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, my apologies." I said quickly. "No, I am glad you are." She said quietly. "I take it your mother doesn't want to marry him." She whispered. "No, she doesn't, but she says she has to, to protect me." I explained and Genny's eyes went wide. "He's threatening with fighting with her for your custody I am guessing." Genny said. "Because if he won custody of you she would marry him to be with him." Genny explained. "Thanks Genny, you should go back to class, I will see you next hour." I said rising and leading her outside.


	9. Chapter IX

**Draco: **I finished the day annoyed, how dare my own son speak to me like that, though he did have guts to do that. I could see why he had no house, he was brave to stand up for Luna, cunning enough to think on his toes with the personal questions policy, and I could already tell he was smart, hanging around a bunch of Ravenclaws. He was polite to the other students and optimistic when he walked into the class room, the sorting hat was right to not put him in a house, that much he was sure of. But would Luna still listen to his threats if Damien told her not to marry him? He sent his father an owl over the topic, who was under house arrest now. With in the hour Draco had reached an owl demanding he come home and talk about it, so he decided to slip out for a few hours.

I walked up the driveway and inside to see my father waiting for me, he motioned me to follow him into his office. "How dare you have a child out of wedlock!" Lucius yelled at me but I didn't flinch. "I did not know he existed until last night at the sorting ceremony." I said impassively and Lucius backed down a little. "What is his name? And what house did he get sorted into?" He asked finally taking a seat behind the desk. "His name is Damien Lovegood, and he doesn't not have a house, but they have sorted that matter out." I dismissed it quickly before my father could say anything. "The real problem is Damien is most likely keeping her from saying yes, she said yes once I got Damien involved, but now Damien keeps telling her to say no." I explained as my father listened intently. "I think you need to go pay her a visit, make sure she knows you are serious." He suggested as he handed me a classic Malfoy ring. "Thanks father." I said as I put the ring into my pocket, and I disappeared to her house, walking up to the door and knocked.

* * *

**Luna: **I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Ginny, as I opened the door Draco pushed in. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. "I have come for my answer." He stated. "Its only been a day." I protested. "That's ok, I am sure Damien would love to hear the story of how your blood spilled over the concrete, and how you never did anything in defense. I imagine Lucius would like telling that one." He sneered at me and my thoughts quickly turned to horror. "You will not win custody of Damien, you are all criminals." I spat at him. "So be it, but even criminals have connections inside the government." He reminded me. "No, I will not marry you." I said determined. He pushed me up against the wall. "Did you already forget what happened? Do I need to remind you?" He glared at me. "I would rather have you remind me then have to marry you and Damien to call you dad." I spat at him. "He already calls me dad, he said it in class. Honestly it would be so much easier if you just said yes right now." He smirked at me. "I said no! Now get off me!" I cried but he did not back down. "How much are you really going to help Damien if you say no?" He said pressing harder. "I can make his life miserable." He said his voice cold. "You will make his life miserable even if I marry you!" I protested and he undid the top button of my blouse. "Really? The manor is big enough for us to never cross paths, but I have class with him everyday. Summer break is shorter than the school year." He pointed out as he undid another button. "I will not have him living in the manor, nor will I ever step foot in there." I said glaring at him, he undid the rest of my buttons exposing my chest as he tore the fabric off, still keeping me pressed against the wall. "Well I will not have him living with muggles." He snapped as he started to unbutton my pants and shrug those off, memories tore through my mind of when he had done this before, it was too familiar. He grabbed me and dragged me onto the nearest couch and pushed me down, while I tried to fight him the whole time. He grabbed his wand and casted the binding spell at me tying me down as he let his wand drop to the ground and started to rip off his own shirt. I could not take it anymore as the memories flooded back. "Alright!" I cried. "I will marry you!" I said as he retrieved his wand and undid the bindings and I rubbed my wrists. He pulled a ring out of his pocket as he threw back on his shirt. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" He asked as he grabbed the ring and my left hand. "Yes." I answered and he slid on the ring. "I will be here tomorrow so we can go fill out the paperwork." He said as he walked out, fixing his shirt along the way and he pushed passed Ginny who was knocking on the door. She crept in taking her jacket and shoes off and noticed my half dressed state and handed me my clothes. "What did he do to you?" She asked. "Ginny I said yes."


	10. Chapter X

**Luna: **"What?!" Ginny shrieked as she saw the ring on my hand. "I had to." I mumbled quietly as a tear ran down my face. "Luna, I am so sorry." She said as she hugged me. "He is coming tomorrow so we can go get the papers signed." I said glumly, fingering at the now torn fabric. "So soon? Will there even be a ceremony?" She asked me sitting on the couch next to me, where he had just been and I laid helpless, I shuddered at the thought. "Yeah, he wants it out of the way and I do not want to make this public." I answered quietly, I tried taking the ring off but it wouldn't budge. "Great, I can't even take the ring off." I mumbled as I began to cry again, she rubbed my back and hugged me, I was so glad she was here. "Thanks Ginny." I said gratefully. "Where will you stay though?" She asked me once I had recovered. "I don't know, I won't step a foot in his manor and he doesn't want to live with muggles." I shrugged, there was so much to figure out. "Isn't there a Radcliff manor you inherited?" She suggested and I looked up lost in thought trying to remember it. "Oh yeah! There is, it's called Serenity." I remembered the sprawling manor I had only walked by, I never entered. "Why not there?" She suggested. "It's going to be quite an undertaking to repair it." I argued. "Good! That will get your mind off things and I will help you!" She offered and I hugged her. "Thanks Ginny, for everything." I said quietly. "No Problem, I expect to hear from you after you check it out!" She said as she stood up and put on her coat and shoes, I held open the door for her as she left and shut it behind her. I played with the ripped fabric absentmindedly as I sat in thought, I was getting married tomorrow. The realization dawned on me and I realized I should send an owl to Damien telling him, my poor son would be devastated even if I didn't marry Draco. I thought as I wrote the letter and tied it to an owl and sent it off. I got ready for bed and climbed in, but I tossed and turned all night not getting a blink of sleep. As dawn approached I sighed and walked down stairs to grab a cup of coffee before I would go visit Serenity.

* * *

**Damien: **I went back to class for the rest of the day, happy to see that I had at least one friend in every class. The rest of the day passed uneventfully but by dinner everyone had heard about me and my dad's argument. He was absent at dinner I noticed as I continued to sit at the Ravenclaw table, they wanted to go to the library to work on our Defense homework. "Why not my dorm?" I offered. "It has plenty of space and reading material, plus then it would be just us." I said and they all nodded their heads in agreement. So after dinner we all climbed the steps and entered my dorm. "Whoa! Dude you are so lucky! You get this massive space all to yourself, I have this cramped dorm I share with 6 other guys!" Aaron complained and I laughed a little. "So not fair!" He said as we spread out grabbing books from the shelves and occupying the couches, tables, and floors. We all finished about an hour before curfew and I grabbed some snacks from the magically refilling pantry and brought them over along with some drinks. "Thanks Damien." Genny said as I offered her a drink. "Why can't everyone have dorms like this?" Ivy asked as she grabbed a handful of chips. "Then the castle would be really huge." I said smiling and me and Aaron went into a conversation about Quidditch while the girls gossiped, I could tell it was going to be a good year. As it neared curfew I received a tapping on my window, which was strange since most letters were delivered at dinner. I opened the window and took the letter from the owl and handed him a treat before closing the window after he left. My face fell when I read the letter and all my friends looked over concerned. "Damien, what is it?" Genny asked as I threw the letter into the ever burning fireplace. "It's nothing." I dismissed. "No, it's something, was it bad news?" She asked softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah." I nodded and they frowned. "She's getting married to Professor Malfoy." I said quietly fidgeting with my robes as I sat back down, Genny came closer and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't understand, why is that bad?" Aaron asked confused and I wondered how he got into Ravenclaw for a second. "She didn't want to." I said slowly. "So why did she?" Ivy asked laying on her stomach. "He most likely threatened her, like he did the other day." I added glumly and everyone frowned as we were warned curfew was in 5 minutes. Everyone got up and scrambled for their stuff and packed up, we said bye and they headed back to Ravenclaw. I cleaned up the snacks and headed to bed slipping into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter XI

**Luna: **I got dressed and headed out the door and stepped into my Porsche, I gunned the engine out of the neighborhood and sped off towards Serenity. When I arrived the gates did not open, I slowly edged my car up to them and it passed right through the brass and iron gates and I drove up the cobblestone driveway. The house was a sprawling manor, it was light brown with chocolate brown roofing and accents, it had a large garden in the back with a covered patio. When I approached the front door it opened for me and I took a step back surprised until two tiny house elves stepped out from behind the wooden door. "Welcome Master!" They cried as I entered the entry way, the house looked fairly clean and intact. Four more house elves appeared from another room and smiled at me, there were two older ones, four middle aged, and two babies, I did not realize elves could have babies. "Welcome home Master!" They all cried at once and I smiled. "I am Mincy and that's Stu." She said pointing to the other older looking one. "I'm Clover and this is Rose, Barney, and Cherry." One of the middle age elves said pointing to the others. "And we are Poppy and Lilac!" They cried smiling at me. "Oh goodness I do not know how I am going to keep all your names straight, but please do call me Luna. I plan to live here from now on, two others will be staying with me, there is my son Damien but he is at Hogwarts and then my soon to be husband Draco. You must be careful around Draco, he can be very mean and demanding." I warned them and they nodded. "Now may I please have a tour, while the rest of you dust and clean please?" I asked gently and Clover grabbed my hand leading me up the grand stair case in front of me. The master bedroom was double door and right at the top of the stair case and Clover led me in there first. It was decorated like the ocean with lots of blues and whites, furnished with very regal and flowing furniture and drapes. There was a door leading into a white marbled bathroom, a walk in closet, an office I would use for the Quibbler, and a door in the back leading out to a balcony overlooking the gardens. Before I knew it, it was dinner and I had been given the tour and started to clean and repair everything. The house elves made me a very delightful dinner and as I was eating there was a soft knocking on the door, I got up and opened to a very mad Draco. "Do you know how hard it was to find you?" He demanded as he pulled me outside. "Oops, I forgot that was today, I was busy cleaning the house, which by the way do you think will be a compromise?" I asked shrugging, and he looked up at it. "I will have to check it out later." He said as he apparated us to the Ministry.

The signing was very boring and a lot of paperwork and a ton of eyebrows were raised when they saw us. When we got back home I could tell the elves had been hard at work and Draco started to look around. "Thank you, you guys did a very nice job." I said to Cherry who smiled. "Thank you master!" She cried. "Now what did I say about calling me master?" I asked her. "Thank you Luna!" She corrected herself. "You shouldn't let them call you that." Draco said as he reappeared. "Well I want to so I will." I said shrugging. "I do like the house, it could use a few changes though." He admitted. "Compromise?" I asked him simply and he nodded. "Now will you show me the upstairs?" He smirked at me and I did not like where this was going, but I nodded. I led him through all the spare bedrooms and the one I thought could be Damien's room and lastly to the Master bedroom.

I pushed opened the doors and walked in and Draco followed, shutting the doors behind us. Before I got very far Draco kissed me roughly, catching me off guard but I pushed away. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked him backing a couple steps away from him. "Well technically it is our wedding night." He stated as he took a couple steps towards me and I took more backwards until I was pressed against a wall. He closed the distance and kissed my neck, tilting my head back and tore off my shirt. "You had to tear that one too?" I asked looking for a distraction but he just chuckled a little as he continued, he tore off his own shirt and I could not help it but run my hands over his muscled chest he still had. "So much better when you just comply." He said as he slipped my skirt off. "Too bad I won't." I said as I elbowed him right across the temple and ran trying to grab my wand, but he knocked it out of my hand and pushed me down onto the bed and muttered the binding spell. I thrashed a little as he took off his own pants and got down on top of me as memories flooded my mind. He hungrily trailed kisses along my neck and left love bites as he unclasped my bra and started shrugging off my panties as his tongue explored my body again and nibbled on my ear and I subconsciously let out a moan. He took off his boxers and positioned himself as he devoured my neck, he pushed all the way in and I whimpered as he began to thrust roughly. As soon as he had pleased and emptied himself he got dressed and undid the bindings and left the room quickly while I cried into my pillow.


	12. Chapter XII

**Luna: **I awoke the next morning still battered and bruised, my insides ached as I shifted positions. I slowly got up and dressed myself and went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The elves had prepared my favorite breakfast, French toast, bacon, and tea. I smiled at the sight of it and as I finished devouring down my breakfast there was a knocking at my door. One of the elves opened it and Ginny and Harry entered. I scrambled to my feet, wincing, and greeted them. "Good Morning Ginny, hello Harry." I said as I gave them a hug but before I realized it I yelped in pain. They stepped back confused and noticed my neck, which I had not covered very well. Harry looked furious at this point and Ginny frowned. "Can we kill the ferret this time?" She asked me and I shook my head no. "But Luna this is the second time!" Harry protested. "What if he gets you pregnant again?" He asked and I shrugged. "Then I will have another kid." I said airily and they frowned. "Luna he is hurting you, how can we just sit here and watch it happen?" Ginny asked me. "Because I am asking you to, you guys are my friends and I hope you obey my wishes." I said smiling again. "Luna, friends don't let other friends get hurt." Harry protested still furious. "I am fine, I am not hurt." I argued. "You just yelped in pain." Harry pointed out. "It is nothing." I dismissed. "So why did you guys come?" I asked trying to switch topics, Harry looked at Ginny. "We came to make sure you were and to see if you need any help." She explained as they took off their coats, which the elves hung up, and stepped out of their shoes. "Well there really isn't much to do, besides furniture shopping and getting new linens, but I can give you a tour." I offered and both of them nodded. I led them through the manor and they helped me fix whatever was left and I had the elves set lunch out under the covered patio where we now say sitting around a table and eating. "We have news, I am expecting again." Ginny said rubbing her stomach and I hugged and congratulated them but of tears slipped down my face knowing that could be me. I quickly stood and rushed back into the manor where Ginny and Harry cane rushing after me while I cried. "I'm so sorry Luna, I didn't mean..." Ginny said apologizing. "No, it's fine I am overreacting, congratulations." I said and they looked at each other before looking back at me. "Luna, it hasn't even been a day go ahead and cry." Harry said trying to comfort me but it didn't work very well and Ginny elbowed him a little. "Thanks guys." I said trying to smile but it didn't work very well. "I'm sorry, but we have to go, I have a check up." Ginny said absentmindedly and I got up and showed them out before returning to the couch and thinking and daydreaming.

* * *

**Damien: **The next morning my dad looked unusually smug, but the hour and day passed without incident and once again he was gone for dinner. The next morning in class he was wearing a wedding band and Aaron held back my arm when he noticed my agitation, slowly everyone began to see it and everyone whispered at the sight of it. Genny looked over at me worriedly but said nothing, and my dad smirked at me when he saw my agitation. The class passed with me staring daggers at him but he only smirked as he taught. As soon as dinner I stormed to my room I noticed I had a letter.

_Damien, _

_Your last name has been changed to Malfoy,_

_try not to make him too mad, and we still_

_plan on seeing you for Christmas, but we _

_have moved to the Radcliff Manor, I will have_

_your room prepared for when you arrive and _

_I will pick you up at the station. _

_Love you and see you then~ Mother_

I read the letter over again, I bet the moving was his idea. Him, my father, who as far as I could tell was cold hearted and cruel. How could he make someone as nice and light as mother marry him? He didn't deserve her, but there was nothing I could do, it was done. So I sat in my room alone doing my homework feeling helpless.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Damien: **Halloween had come and gone and I had landed a spot as seeker for Gryffindor, almost every match we played I would catch the snitch and people were starting to think I had rigged it. I did not know how I did it but I just wanted to catch it badly and it came whizzing by me and I stuck out my arm and caught it. Me and my friends settled down into a routine and every night we would make the trek up to my dorm to hang out, study, do homework, chat, and just have a good time. Everyone treated me with new respect for being a Malfoy, but I didn't particularly care either way. The Slytherins hated me, but admired the pranks I pulled, especially on my dad like setting off fireworks in the middle of class, but he never gave me a detention and got a good laugh out of it. I began not to hate him so much, he seemed like most Slytherins, dark and cunning and would do what they want but also had a sense of humor. I still disagreed with what he did though, tensions between him and my mother seemed very high and I knew something was going on but I didn't dare ask. We continued writing every week, mainly about Quidditch and the pranks I pulled, she seemed happy to hear that I was enjoying myself. When Christmas break rolled around everyone was in good spirits and I was excited to see my new home, that is until I learned my dad was coming home too, I had hoped he would stay at Hogwarts.

I sat in a compartment closest to the door with Aaron next to me and Genny across, Ivy sat across from Aaron and it was obvious she had a school girl crush on him but he was just too blind to see it. I sat quietly as Genny and Ivy argued over some pointless spell, they studied so hard to get spells right. Two silver cups sat in between them and they were trying to master the refill spell, after several unsuccessful attempts the girls gave up frustrated. "You go like this." I said grabbing one of the cups and muttered the spell and it filled immediately and I made it disappear with another spell, they both looked at me pouting. "Why must you be so good with magic?" Ivy complained and I shrugged a little. "It must be because his wand has two cores." Genny mumbled and both Aaron and Ivy looked at me. "Your wand has two cores?" Ivy asked quietly and I nodded. "Can't you feel it?" Genny asked them. "No." Aaron answered, Aaron had gotten stockier and filled out a little since we had arrived, he had been training for Quidditch so much lately, Genny rolled her eyes at him. "How come yours has two?" Ivy questioned and before I could speak Genny answered. "Two cores is harder to control, it takes a very powerful wizard to do so, we haven't seen one since Merlin was around, but since it has two cores the magic is much more powerful and new things can be done." She explained and Ivy gawked a little at me. "Lucky." Aaron grumbled as he went back to his Quidditch magazine and the rest of thee train ride passed in peace and I dozed off a little.

I awoke when the train started to slow down as we entered King's Cross station and I gathered the little things I had brought. I had left almost everything at school since break was only a couple weeks. We looked out the windows and a mob of parents and siblings were waiting smiling and greeting the kids piling off the train. I filed off the train and easily picked out my mom with her blonde hair, and to my surprise father was there to. I rushed over to them and people shot glances at us, I hugged my mom first then I hugged my dad who looked very surprised, but wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, we should get going." Mom said holding out the keys and Dad tried to snatch them from her hand but she closed them in her fist and smiled a little. "Nope, I am driving." She said as she started to walk away leaving us to follow her, we trailed after her to the car. Dad climbed in to the passenger seat grumbling while I got into the back and Mom drove smiling. After driving a little ways out of the city mom slowed the car outside a sprawling brownstone manor, we stepped inside and a swarm of elves ran up to us. "Masters!" They cried as they took our coats off and hung them up. "Clover, why don't you lead Damien up to his room?" My mom said and an elf grabbed me by the arm and dragged me upstairs, I looked back at them and they encouraged me on. I entered my room and smiled it was a dark blue with black and silver accents. There was a four poster bed sitting against one wall beside it sat a door leading into a little tower with a reading nook in it. The main room held a fireplace, a sitting area, and a wardrobe. Two other doors were present, one leading to an ensuite bathroom and the other to a walk in closet. I sat down and began to unpack and the elf Clover helped me. "NO!" I heard my mother's scream and I rushed out to the top of the stairs and saw my dad grabbing my mom's wrist and towering over him.

* * *

**Luna: **As soon as Damien left Draco looked over to me, and I backed up a step. "Why did you do that?" He asked me. "I thought you should know first, since you have been trying so hard, I am pregnant." I said and he smiled a little bit and hugged me but I pushed away from him. "Get away, I don't want to carry your child." I snapped at him. "Luna!" He said towering over me and I backed up another step. "I will not carry your child!" I snarled at him and he grabbed my wrist. "Luna! You have done it before, you will do it again." He ordered. "NO!" I screamed back at him and I saw Damien appear at the top of the stairs. "Damien, shouldn't you be unpacking?" I asked sweetly and smiled at him. "What is going on?" He asked. "Nothing, just an argument." I answered and Draco let go of my wrist, he just stared at us. "Damien, me and your mother need to figure something out, can we please have some privacy?" Draco asked, an edge to his voice and Damien looked at me reluctantly but went back into his room. "I will not have your child." I hissed at him. "So you are actually going to kill a child and have an abortion?" He asked and I faltered a little. "That's what I thought." He smirked at me a little and I took another step back. "Luna, Damien brought you happiness, who says this new child can't?" He asked and I frowned a little. "I will never let you be a part of this family." I said stubbornly. "No, we will create a new one together."


	14. Chapter XIV

**Luna: **"I don't care whether you had a happy childhood or not, but I did and that is what I want for Damien, so if you want us to stay and for you to see your new child I suggest you start being more welcoming." I said and Draco frowned a little. "Like you could go anywhere." He muttered. "I'm sure a lot of people will help us when they hear I am running from you, your family has torn theirs apart." I whispered but I got my message across. "I am going to work until dinner, I suggest you start thinking of how you are going to act, I do not care if it is a lie." I said as I took a step towards him bravely. "Fine, but I want one thing." He said stiffly. "More kids." He said and I sighed in despair a little bit. "As long as you keep them happy, now if you will excuse me I must go write." I said pushing past him and heading up the stairs into my personal office. I worked until dinner undisturbed and Clover came and told me dinner was ready, I set down my quill and got up and stretched. I walked slowly down the stairs a little bit nervous as to what I would find, but as I stepped into the room I saw Damien laughing a little and Draco smiling. I knew I would have to do my part to keep Damien happy, so I walked over and kissed Draco and Damien on the cheek and sat down next to Draco and the house elves brought the food out. "Mom!" Damien protested but I just smiled and began to eat. "I have to admit setting off the fireworks was pretty funny, almost everyone jumped." Draco said continuing their conversation. "Damien Malfoy! Have I taught you nothing?" I scolded him and he jumped at the sound of his name. "Sorry mum, but it was pretty funny." He admitted sheepishly and Draco chuckled a little. We ate for a few minutes in silence before Damien set his fork down and looked up. "Why were you guys fighting earlier?" He asked finally. "We were arguing over names." He lied smoothly and smirked a little at me. "Names for what?" He asked curiously. "Damien, you are going to be a big brother." I answered before Draco could say anything and Damien's jaw dropped a little. "Seriously?" He asked stunned and I nodded. "Well no wonder you were missing dinners." Damien muttered and I glared at him but Draco just laughed, Damien held up his hands like he surrendered and had a look of innocence on his face and I had to laugh too.

**Draco: **As dinner finished Damien held up my wand I hadn't noticed he had taken and I snatched it back from him as smirked. "Hey dad, can you show me some more advanced spells?" He asked me as Luna stood up and went back upstairs. "Shouldn't you be practicing the ones that are going to be tested?" I suggested to him and his face fell a little. "But I already mastered those!" He whined. "Ok, show me." I said handing him a cup, he filled it, levitated it, and emptied it. "Very good!" I praised him. "How about the Expelliarmus spell?" I asked and he smiled. "I can do that one wandless!" He cried as he held out his hand and my wand into it, I frowned a little and held out my hand and concentrated and it flew back into my hand. "Well you might as well show me what you can do." I mumbled and he gladly agreed, I instantly regretted it though, he made the table levitate then changed it into a dog. I quickly changed it back, he quickly then released a corporeal patronus and I struggled to keep my composure for a second. The Patronus was a fourth year spell! Yet here he was producing a corporeal patronus like it was nothing, his was a phoenix, it seemed fitting though. "Stop!" I called and he lowered his wand. "I think you should start working on your homework, if you finish it I will let you invite Aaron over." I said and he nodded, bounding up the stairs to get started. I walked up into Luna's office and sat down across from her as she glanced up from her paperwork. "You didn't tell me just how powerful he is." I said and she shrugged a little. "I have never really known." She answered as she looked back down at her work. "He produced a corporeal patronus, it was a phoenix." I stated and she looked at me stunned. "But, but he's only a first year." She said stuttering a little. "I know, he surprised me too." I said leaning back in my chair as she absorbed the new information. "I can't believe it." She muttered after a minute and I allowed her to think. I was just realizing how much she had matured, there wasn't as much talk about Nargles stealing her shoes, she still had the same dreamy and light nature tough. A soft pang of guilt hit me when I thought of what I had caused her over the years, but I soon tossed that thought a side. "You have changed so much." I said observing her. "You made me grow up early." She answered simply and I felt that pang of guilt again, I quickly stood up and went into the bedroom before she could say anything else.


	15. Chapter XV

**Luna: **Why did it seem like sometimes he actually cared? He looked extremely guilty when I said that he made me grow up early, it was true of course but instantly I regretted saying it. I walked into the bedroom and walked out onto the balcony over looking the gardens that were now thriving and being tended to. I let the cool breeze wash over me as I felt the fabric of my dress being pressed to the front of me and my hair blew back in the wind. The long curtains behind me surrounded the doors snapped as the wind drifted them from the wall, the fabric flowing to the ground. I heard Draco approach from behind me and he wrapped his arms around me, offering his warmth and comfort. I was shocked to say in the least, it seemed so out of character for Draco to actually be kind and caring, I couldn't tell if he was being sincere. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... well I didn't mean for this to be how your life turned out." He said quietly, whispering in my ear. I turned around and stared at him, thoroughly confused by him. "Yet you are the one who got me pregnant, now twice by raping me, and then forces me to marry you when I had finally gotten used to a life of just me and Damien, I have a hard time believing you." I said lightly and broke out of his grasp and strode back inside.

* * *

**Damien: **My dad seemed shocked when I produced the patronus, and asked me quickly to stop, though he did say I could invite Aaron over tomorrow if I finished my homework. So I raced up the stairs and into my room to start on my potions' homework. It was simple we just had to write a procedure for a potion for when you get lynched, without a book though. The professor had made us leave our books in the class so we couldn't use them, but he did say we could ask for help, but I didn't need it. I was just finishing the last chapter in my assignment on herbology when my mom strode into the room, looking rather unhappy. "Mom, is it ok if Aaron comes over tomorrow? Dad said if I finished all my homework tonight he could." I explained and she smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course he can, maybe you could get dad to show you some Quidditch moves, he used to be seeker for the Slytherin team." She said smiling at the memory. "Did you ever play Quidditch?" I asked eagerly and she laughed and shook her head no. "Why not?" I questioned. "I would rather be down by the lake or by the forest, than to play Quidditch." She answered almost melancholy. "Mother, at Hogwarts they were talking about this giant battle and war with Death Eat-" She cut me off her hand clamped over my mouth. "You do not say things like that in this house, but yes I fought so did Dad." She said shortly, pain filling her eyes and I dropped the topic and started to finish my homework. "I think it is time you know the whole story." She said interrupting my thoughts. "The Quibbler wasn't always the paper it is now, back during the war it supported Harry's side and that made The Dark Lord very mad." She said quietly, almost whispering, her eyes as if she was in a daze. "To get grandpa to stop opposing him and to gain information they sought me out and captured me, they took me to Malfoy Manor. There they put me in their dungeons and the insane Bellatrix tortured me for information I did not know about Harry. They had disappeared from Hogwarts earlier that year to hunt Horcruxes that belonged to The Dark Lord. After a couple weeks of torture the Harry, Ron, and Hermoine showed up at the Manor, they called Draco to identify Harry since his face was misshapen. Even though Draco was a Death Eater he said he did not recognize him, though he knew. Later on a house elf named Dobby that Harry had freed broke us out of the Manor and I returned to Hogwarts and the battle came soon after." She explained briefly and I gawked a little, I knew my parents were both pretty well known and active throughout the war but it didn't occur to me that my dad held my mom prisoner, no wonder she hated him. She stood up quietly and headed out, pausing at the door. "Don't forget to invite Aaron." She said lightly as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Luna: **I walked out of Damien's room and Draco was standing right outside leaning against the wall. "You gave too much credit, you made it seem like I wasn't evil, for Merlin's sake I released a bunch of Death Eaters into the school. Why?" He asked stubbornly, following me as I walked down the hall. "The past is the past, what matters is the present and future, and there is good in everyone whether they choose to show it or not." I said lightly heading back into my bedroom to get ready for bed. "You honestly think that?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he opened the door for me. "Nice to know chivalry still exists, but to do something purely good takes effort it doesn't just happen, trust is something you work for." I said as I walked inside, with him still following me and he rolled his eyes and I glared at him. "I mean it." I added lightly as I slipped into my nightgown. "I know." He said quietly. "It's just that every time I try to do that it never works." He said almost pouting and I had to suppress a laugh. "Well I can't leave anyways, so you might as well start to try." I answered yawning and slipping into bed, his grey eyes were bright like he had an idea. "Good night." I mumbled before he could say anything else.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Luna: **When I awoke Draco's arm was encircled around me and I slipped out of bed, my head protested when I sat up, a wave of nausea swept over me and I quickly put my hand over my mouth. I tore out of the sheets and rushed to the bathroom, clutching the toilet I leaned over and retched. Draco came in rubbing his eyes behind me, he saw me and walked over, he gathered my hair behind my head and held it back for me. When I had finished I turned around and looked at him, he let my hair go and it dropped around my shoulders. "Thanks." I mumbled and he nodded a little, he stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up, my stomach churned and I leaned a little bit on him as I regained my balance and my stomach settled. We walked downstairs together and headed to the dining room where Damien was already eating his breakfast, he looked up and smiled at us before returning to his crepes. We sat down in our usual seats, with Draco at the head of the table, I was at his right, and Damien across from us. Immediately Cherry and Clover brought out breakfast for me and Draco, but I could not stand to bear the thought of eating, so I had them take it back into the kitchen. Damien raised his eyebrows a little at me but quickly remembered what I had announced. I wasn't sure how he was feeling about becoming a big brother, but he seemed fine with it, he was old enough to understand. "I can still invite Aaron over, right?" He asked putting down his fork and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "Of course, I bet that if you pester dad enough he will even get on his broom again and show you some moves." I said smiling at Draco as he shot a glare at me and I smiled wider. "You totally should!" Damien cried and Draco shook his head. "Sorry, but I must be going, I have some business to take care of." He stated and stood up as I looked at him in confusion, what was he doing?

I watched him walk out of the room without protest and Damien looked at me confused, but I just simply shrugged. "Why don't you go owl Aaron?" I suggested and he smiled as he stood from the table and darted out of the room. Why did Draco leave? Where was he going? I couldn't come up with an answer so I decided to ask him when he came back. The day was filled with Damien's and Aaron's shrieks of delight as they played outside and once or twice I stepped out on the balcony to watch them.

"Mom, can Aaron stay the night?" Damien asked as we were seated around the dinner table, still no Draco. "Of course he can, as long as it's ok with his parents." I responded casually and they both grinned ear to ear, they excused themselves from the table and dashed out of the room to go ask Aaron's parents. Well now might as well be the best time to tell Ginny that I am pregnant, since Draco is gone. So I went off to the little owlry the manor had, with my invitation in hand, and took out Yue, my snow white owl, and sent her to Ginny.

Within the hour the doorbell rang and I headed downstairs as Cherry opened the door, inside stepped Harry and Ginny and the elf took their coats as they slid off their shoes. "Where are the kids?" I asked curiously seeing that both of them had come. "They are spending some time with the grandparents, who have been dying for an excuse to see them." Ginny answered smiling as I led them to the parlor, and we sat down in the chairs as one of the elf's lit the fireplace. "How are the kids doing?" I asked and this time Harry answered. "They are great, quite a handful especially Albus." He stated with a rather tired but happy look on his face and I laughed a little. "Yes, they can be a handful." I agreed remembering when Damien was little, he loved to hide around the house and never sat still. "Where is Draco?" Ginny wondered out loud and I shrugged a little. "Out somewhere, but I thought it would be best to tell you when he isn't here." I explained and Harry frowned a little. "Tell us what?" Ginny asked as she leaned in a little, folding her hands on her lap. "I'm pregnant." I informed them and I could see a spark of happiness in Ginny's eyes, but Harry looked concerned. Before either of them could react the coffee table in front of us started floating about a foot in the air. "Damien! Put the table down!" I called out at him and the table dropped back to the ground and I could hear faint footsteps running away. "Goodness, if one of my kids ever do that I am taking their wands away, it is not ok to spy and scare us like that." Ginny said but Harry didn't even move a muscle, he still was fixed on me with concern and I tried to ignore it. "Taking his wand away doesn't do much good, he was doing that without a wand." I explained and Ginny looked a little shocked. "I wonder if all of your kids will turn out that way." She mused out loud and Harry seemed to snap out of his daze. "I'm hoping for a girl, and maybe she will have a different talent." I said, wondering what could happen. "Luna, are you sure you are ok with this?" Harry asked, and Ginny looked at me expectantly too, it was nice to see them caring so much. "I am fine, things have gotten better, Draco is being nice, just yesterday he helped Damien produce a corporeal patronus." I said wishing to divert the conversation away from me, because truly, I did not know if I was alright. "As long as you are ok with this." Harry said and I stood up. "I am fine." I assured them as I lead them to the door and we exchanged goodbye's.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Luna: **Draco did not return that night, and I found myself worrying about him when he didn't. Sleep evaded me so I laid in bed tossing and turning, occasionally I could hear the laughter of Damien and Aaron and I smiled a little, they were going to be tired tomorrow. At last I felt my eyes close and I drifted away into the darkness of slumber.

When I awoke I turned over and the other side of the bed was undisturbed, Draco still hadn't returned yet. What was he doing that was taking so long? I could not come up with any answers as I walked downstairs to breakfast. No one seemed to be awake which was unusually strange, since I was usually the last one up. I walked into the dining room and sat down in my usual seat at the empty table, an elf brought out my breakfast and I ate silently.

After breakfast I decided to take a walk in the forest behind the manor to clear my head, I checked up on Damien and Aaron, they were still sound asleep and I instructed the elves to watch them. I strode back down the stairs and out the back of the manor into the woods, my white dress flowing behind me, I walked for what seemed like only minutes. Was I truly fine like I had told Harry and Ginny? And if I hated Draco, why was I worrying where he was right now? I rubbed my head as I felt confused as ever, sure I hate what Draco did, but I wasn't sure if I truly hated him. I kept walking straight back and soon the woods gave way to a river and I sat down on a rock at it's bank. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the cold wind swept over, there was no snow on the ground however the river was beginning to freeze over.

I heard a crunch behind me and I whipped around and pulled out my wand, but before I could react there was a blur of blond and someone stole my wand. When everything stilled again Lucius was standing before me holding my wand and smirking a little at me. "Well you were certainly easy to find." He stated grabbing my arm and I tried to pull out of his grasp but he clutched my arm tightly. "Why are _you _here?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. "To get Draco's cooperation." He sneered at me and I felt a wave of nausea rush over me and before I could help it I retched on his feet. "Well this just got easier, I know you aren't sick so are you carrying his child?" He asked smirking at me and I froze, I did not answer him. "Well are you?" He demanded as he clutched my arm tighter but I did not give a reaction. "No matter, I am sure you are just _thrilled _to see the manor again." He said sarcastically as he smiled and pulled out his wand apparating us away to the manor.

* * *

**Damien: **Me and Aaron went downstairs to eat it was too quite though. "Rose? Where is my mom and dad?" I asked the elf as she served us breakfast, setting the plates full of bacon, sausage, and waffles before us and we smiled a little. "Well your mother went for a walk, don't worry she took her wand, and your dad still hasn't returned." She explained and as soon as she finished the doorbell rang and the elf rushed to answer it. "Aaron! It's your parents!" She called and we both frowned and walked to the front door disappointed. "Is everything all right? Aaron are you ok?" Aaron's mother asked hurriedly with a worried look on her face. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" I answered, baffled as the elves handed Aaron his bags from my room. "Your mother said we needed to come pick Aaron up right away." She answered confused also at the turn of events. "My mother went for a walk, I do not know why she would say that." I explained and she frowned a little and so did her husband. "Well we must being going, your sister is all alone at home." She said to Aaron as they walked away. "Bye Damien! See you at school!" He called as they apparated and I waved goodbye, still confused.

Within moments I heard the front door open and I rushed over to see my father standing there. "Dad! Where is mom?" I asked as he walked in and handed an elf his coat, looking exhausted. "What do you mean? She isn't here?" He asked worriedly and I shook my head. "An elf said she went for a walk, but she told Aaron's parents to come and get him and she hasn't returned." I explained and he cursed under his breath as he motioned for his coat back and put it on. "Dad, what is going on?" I questioned as he pulled out his wand and I grabbed his arm to gain his attention. "It's nothing Damien, stay here I will be back shortly, elves watch him." He instructed as he apparated away as quickly as he came, as soon as he was gone I ran for my room to grab my wand.

Where could he have gone? I thought quickly, well he could have gone to Grandpa's house, even though I had only been there once since my dad married my mom, I decided it would be a good place to start.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Luna: **When we arrived Lucius grabbed my arm and dragged me into the dungeon in the basement, as he did when I was captured here before. I felt myself shudder at the memory and Lucius smirked a little as he casted the binding spell and left me there, slamming the door behind me. To my horror the memories came flooding back and I tried to distract myself, but it did not work.

* * *

_Eleven years ago, when Luna was imprisoned in the Malfoy Manor..._

"Well little traitor! Guess it is your lucky day!" Bellatrix screeched at me as she entered the dungeon and walked right over to me, smiling madly. "Come on, time for another round of questions!" She chirped and she yanked my blonde hair drawing a yelp from me and she smiled wider, she dragged me to my feet and shoved me to the wall. She dragged her wand across my throat and she growled a little as I stared past her, trying to be anywhere but here. "So tell me, where is Harry Potter?!" She yelled at me, waking Mr. Ollivander from his sleep who stared at me, horrified and I smiled at him gently. "Crucio!" She screeched at me and I collapsed, it felt like my skin was on fire, my bones were breaking, and my blood was boiling, but I clenched down on my tongue so I could not scream, no matter how bad it got. "Let her go Bellatrix." The cool voice came and Bellatrix dropped the curse, taking a step back. "Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked the blond boy as he approached us, even Mr. Ollivander seemed surprised. "I have orders from The Dark Lord, she is mine now." He said icily and Bellatrix frowned, sad one of her playthings was being taken from her. "Unless you want to question his orders." Draco challenged her and she immediately stepped back even farther from me. "Of course I would never question him, how dare you say that!" She yelled at him and he smirked a little. "Good, then I believe you shall leave." He instructed and she dropped her head and reluctantly stormed up the steps, grumbling all the way. He released me from my chains and I said nothing as he pressed his wand against my back. "Walk." He ordered and I did so, up the flight of steps through the main part of his manor, passing no one. He pushed me up the main flight of steps up to the second story, he led me into the first room on the right and it appeared to be his bedroom. It was decorated in lavish furniture in the Slytherin colors, a four poster canopy bed sat in the middle of the far wall, there were three doors one led to a sitting room another to a bathroom and one finally to the closet. I stood there uneasily, unsure of what to do and Draco shut the door behind him and grabbed my arm, he pointed his wand and I closed my eyes waiting for a curse but he started to heal my wounds. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, my voice croaking as he continued to heal me. "You are mine now, I cannot have you injured or unable to operate." He explained coldly as if I should already know this. "What am I to do?" I asked him quietly, voice still very rough from the lack of water. "Whatever I wish, you shall not question my orders and you shall behave or else I can make this very uncomfortable for you, see unlike Bellatrix I do not need information from you." He warned me and I felt my heart race in nervousness, what would he want me to do?

"Oh and you are not to leave this room." He instructed as he promptly walked out of the room, leaving me alone in my still torn clothes I had come here in. I immediately walked over to the window and pressed my hand against it, I was so close to the outside yet I wouldn't be able to reach it. The sky was beginning to darken and my stomach grumbled and I glanced around to see if there was food, certainly enough there was a platter set out with fruit. I went over and picked a perfect green apple from the bowl and wandered to the sitting room, relief washing over my throat and stomach as my thirst and hunger was filled. I plucked a book from one of the shelves and stared at it _Herbology, All you need to know for the advanced studies. _I was content with it, a lot better than some Quidditch magazine, and I sat down on the couch facing the fireplace as I began to loose myself in the book.

It seemed like he had been gone only minutes when Draco returned, though the sky was now pitch black and the moon had risen. He walked over to me and took one look at me before speaking. "Why is the book upside down? Don't tell me you are actually reading like that." He asked, a sneer on his face and I set the book down on the coffee table. "Well I was, besides that is the way I learned to read, I can also read backwards." I explained lightly and he rolled his eyes as he headed back into the bedroom. "Come on, it is time for bed." He stated plainly as he entered the closet to change out of his Death Eater robes and into pajamas, or at least so I thought. When he came out he was only wearing pajama pants, leaving his chest completely bare. "There is only one bed." I pointed out trying to draw my eyes away from his chiseled abs. "Well of course." He said as he handed me a night gown to change into. "Go shower and then come to bed." He ordered but I stood my ground. "I would rather sleep on the floor." I argued and he just shook his head. "What part of you are mine and you will listen to me, don't you understand? You don't have a choice." He said annoyed as he walked over and slipped under the covers, so I reluctantly walked over to the bathroom and showered for the first time since I arrived here, washing away all the caked blood and dirt.

When I got out I slipped on the night gown he gave to me, which was a pure white and barely covered my butt, I shook my head disapprovingly but kept it on. I entered the bedroom and turned off all the lights, Draco was already asleep, so I took a pillow off the bed and put it on the couch. Grabbing the extra blanket I found in the wardrobe I pulled it over me and fell asleep in my makeshift bed.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Luna (still in flashback): **"What do you think you are doing?" Came the clearly grumpy voice that awoke me from my slumber and I opened my eyes reluctantly. "Well I was sleeping." I stated calmly as I stretched, yawned, and rubbed my eyes ignoring Draco who was towering over me, I got up and quickly remembered my gown was very short so I pulled it down, blushing a little but not before Draco saw. "You were supposed to sleep in bed, not make your own." He said sternly and I shrugged a little, taking a step backwards as he took a step towards me, unfortunately I tripped over the coffee table and landed straight on my bum. Once again, causing my dress to ride up and tear as it got caught on the corner, so I sat there stunned and half exposed. Draco smirked a little as I got up and straightened myself out, and once again he took a couple steps forward and I backed up, until I reached the wall. I felt like I was just being trapped in a corner like a frightened animal so I walked right up to him and stepped around, grabbing my book from yesterday I plopped on the couch.

"Now what makes you think I was done with you?" He asked irritably and I shrugged a little as I continued to read. "You are getting too comfortable, do not forget I can hand you right back over to Bellatrix." He warned me but I did not react. "Why am I up here in the first place? You do not seem like the other Death Eaters." I stated calmly and I noticed his eyes spark a little with anger. "I do not question orders, and tell me does this feel familiar?" He asked coolly as he grabbed my leg that was closest to him and jerked my ankle sharply to the side and it snapped and I winced as pain shot up my leg, he then did the same to the other ankle, breaking them both. He then promptly picked me up, like I weighed nothing and carried me over to the bed and dropped me on it, he took out his wand and casted the binding curse so I could not move and he stormed out of the room.

I stayed like that for hours, I knew I shouldn't have spoken out and regretted it instantly, but this is what it got me. Maybe I just shouldn't talk at all, but I could not believe he would do such a thing, were people in the world truly evil? _Pain is just an object of the mind, like a warning signal to say something is wrong. _The words came floating back, Mr. Ollivander had shared the advise when I first arrived at the manor, I had not given them a piece of information since I arrived. Narcissa walked into the room and interrupted my thoughts, she shook her head disapprovingly as she took out her wand. "You know you shouldn't anger anyone in this house." She warned as she healed my ankles and I said nothing in response, she left the bindings on however and left the room without another word.

The sky had been dark for hours and I drifted to sleep once or twice, only to awake thrashing from a dream I do not remember. Draco came in with a huge gash down his chest, his robes bloody, the bindings disappeared and I rushed to his side, I knew he wanted me to help, but I did not have a wand. His head lulled as he crashed onto the bed, so I took his wand from him and rolled him onto his back. I set to work closing his wounds and when I had finished I cleaned his robes and the blood off the bed, I put his wand on the nightstand. He stirred a little and I stepped away from the bed, I went over to my makeshift bed on the couch, still wearing the night gown from last night. I was drifting off to sleep when Draco, I assumed, scooped me off the couch and I opened my eyes slightly he dropped me on the bed. "Why is this so important?" I asked him groggily but I did not protest and climbed under the covers, before I got an answer I drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke Draco was sleeping peacefully beside me and I stood up, I decided to take a shower while he was sleeping. When I got out he was awake and walking about the room getting dressed, so I went over to the couch and cleaned up, I put the blanket back in the wardrobe and the pillow back on the bed. "Voldemort wishes to see you today." He stated after he got dressed and walked over to me. "Why?" I asked him a little confused as to why I was becoming a person of interest, but he merely shrugged. He handed me a change of clothes and I changed in the bathroom, it was a simple Slytherin green high low dress, the front stopping at my mid thighs and the back dropped to my shins. The dress was sleeveless and made of satin, I walked back into the room hesitantly and Draco dried my hair with his wand. He motioned for me to follow him, he led me down the stairs and into the giant carved wooden doors on the right at the bottom of the stairs. Inside sat a very bored looking Voldemort petting Nagini on his black marble throne against the far wall. As soon as I walked in I felt a strong pressure against my mental shield, after a couple of second it faded and Voldemort looked intrigued at me. "No one has been able to stand against me before." He called out as he stood up off his throne and walked over to me, I tried to remain impassive as he looked me over. "Incredible, you are just a mere girl, a smart one though. No wonder Bellatrix couldn't get you to talk." He muttered and Nagini slithered behind him, Draco shifted uncomfortably at his presence. "Pain is just an object of the mind, some people's mental capabilities are better than others." I replied quietly. "Are you saying you are smarter than me?" He questioned dangerously and Draco shifted again. "Of course not, there are different parts of the brain that have different amount of strength." I answered calmly and Voldemort seemed satisfied with my answer. "And what would you say are your talents?" Voldemort asked stiffly as he sat back on his throne, Nagini followed him and slithered up on his lap. "Defense, as you can see, withstanding pain and torture, seeing underlying meanings, detecting lies and moods, animals, and I guess my greatest strength would be that I see everything differently than everybody else, I am not quick to judge and I have a hard time seeing the bad side of people." I explained quietly and Voldemort sat back in thought for a second. "Miss Lovegood, you are dismissed, Draco a word alone." Voldemort ordered and I reluctantly left the room and started upstairs.


	20. Chapter XX

**Luna: **"Well, well what do we have here?" The cold voice stopped me in my tracks as I ascended the stairs, someone stood at the top, it was a Death Eater I did not recognize. I regained my focus and continued up the stairs, brushing right past him. "Where do you think you are going?" He sneered at me and started following me to Draco's room. "Draco's room." I replied lightly and the guy behind me grabbed my arm roughly and I tried to slip out of it, but he held fast. He started to push me against the wall and I felt my heart race at his closeness, he smirked at my clear discomfort. "Leave her alone, she is mine." Draco called out and the guy stepped away from me, and quickly backed down upon seeing Draco, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room. Honestly I was getting real sick of being dragged everywhere, but I knew that wasn't about to change.

"I told you not to roam the halls and stay in the room." He hissed at me and I frowned a little, he shoved me towards the bed and I stumbled a little. "What did he say that has made you so angry and disturbed?" I asked and his eyes flicked with anger before he took a deep breath and stilled himself. "It is nothing of your concern." He said firmly and I just shook my head. "Is it though? Truly none of my concern?" I added and he frowned a little, hesitating before answering. "No, it's not." He stated as he turned for the closet and I headed for the couch to read, knowing very well he was lying. He came out wearing his full Death Eater robes and it made me shudder a little at the familiar sight, he walked over to the couch. "I will be out late, do not roam the hall again." He warned and I nodded a little, not looking up from my book. "Like I would dare to." I muttered and he smirked a little as he turned around and billowed out of the room.

I felt my body being shaken and my eyes fluttered open, blond hair filled my vision. "Why are you waking me up?" I asked groggily and he frowned a little at me. "You fell asleep." He stated and I sat up on the couch, rubbing my eyes, it was pitch black outside. "So why are you waking me up?" I asked again as I stood up next to him, but he still towered over me. "The couch is no place to sleep." He answered coolly, reminding me that I should always listen to him, but I did not see a defined point in this one. "I would rather sleep on the couch than in bed with you." I retorted sharply, I couldn't be completely compliant, and a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. "I can always toss you out in the halls, this time there will be no one to stop them from doing what they please. I am quite sure an innocent, young girl would not last long with them." He warned sharply, but I felt no fear his threats seemed rather fake, like he could not bring himself to do it. "Because you can't do it yourself." I muttered before I realized and I immediately regretted it, especially when I saw the rage in his eyes, still as moody as ever. "Well you seem so intent on finding out." I took quick steps back and he strode forward, anger spreading through his eyes. I bumped up against the wall and he pinned me to it, holding down my wrists, but I still thrashed against him but he held on to me tightly.

He dragged me forward and picked me up like I weighed nothing and dropped me on the bed, with a quick spell I was tied to it again. I struggled against my restraints as Draco climbed on top of me, pinning me down even more. I could feel my heart began to race, and the adrenaline kick in, in fear as I fought him, determined not to make it easy. The night wore on slowly as he took me violently again and again, marking me as his in everyway possible and I struggled against him, but my efforts were in vain. He laid down next to me, for what I thought was finally the last time was over as he drifted to sleep, leaving me bound. I did not sleep that night, my thoughts of only what had happened and I was truly horrified. When dawn approached Draco began to stir next to me as the sun peeped in, he got up and pulled out his wand releasing the bindings. I sat up slowly, my insides aching when I barely moved. He handed me the clothes I had come here in and ordered me to change, since my dress was now ripped and it lay in scraps on the floor.

When I came out back in my old clothes Draco pressed his wand against my back, like he did when he led me up here, and took me back down into the dungeons. I stepped down the stone stairs slowly, wincing at the pain when I moved. He opened the wooden door and pushed me in, causing me to yelp as I crumpled to the ground inside, the door slammed behind me, leaving me back in the familiar darkness.

"Luna? Is that you?" Came the comforting old voice as his figure stood over me. "Yes, it is." I replied softly shifting onto my back. "Why were you gone for so long?" He asked curiously as he moved back to his mattress and I followed him, sitting down beside him, wincing. "I was shown a special interest." I answered quietly and in the dim light I could see Mr. Ollivander frown, his eyes full of worry. "What did Draco do to you?" He questioned hesitantly as if he did not want to know the answer. "Nothing, what makes you say that?" I asked, lying even though I felt horrible to do so. "The bite marks." He admitted and I shifted my clothes so they would cover my neck more. "It is nothing, you should rest to regain your strength and I will do the same." I reassured him, and though he looked doubtful he did not question as he laid down and I covered him with the blanket as I returned to my mattress.

Over the next week or so, since I could not tell, Draco came and got me leading back up to his bedroom where he took me violently again and again. Each time Mr. Ollivander grew more concerned for my well being but I shrugged it off each time. Then one day the door opened and I thought it was Draco here to take me again, but two people were shoved in and one I recognized. "Dean?" I called out at the boy who now stood before me. "Luna?" He asked, but it was not his voice. "Luna?!" The voice continued to call my name frantically and the images began to fade to black and my eyes shot open.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Draco: **I stormed into the place I once called home furious, busting down the doors in my rage and my mother looked up in surprise as I entered my father's office. "What are you doing in here?" She questioned me, still startled at my sudden appearance. "I could ask you the same question, but where is she? Where is he keeping Luna?" I demanded and she looked at me clueless, like I was mad, I realized she did not know and I stormed out of the room. I flew down the steps into the dungeon and broke down the door. She was lying there, helplessly, her hair strewn about and her eyes rolled back up in her head. I picked her up and carried her bridal style up the flight of stairs, I was moving swiftly towards the front doors when the voice called out. "Where do you think you are going?" My father asked as I whipped around, Luna still in my arms. "Home, I will never help you." I said stiffly and he pulled out his wand, casting the levitating curse on Luna before I could react, lifting her high up into the air. "Maybe you would like to rethink that decision, or else I will drop her." He threatened and I knew he would do so unless I agreed to help him in his plan to over take the Daily Prophet. "Fine, I will help you, just give her to me." I agreed as I took out my own wand. Before he could do so, his wand flew out of his hand and behind me, I quickly casted my own levitating spell on Luna before she could fall and grabbed her in my arms. "Hello grandpa, but I do not think you will be doing anymore threatening today." Damien's voice floated through the hall as he stepped from the shadows to a shocked Lucius. "I can take you without a wand, you are only a first year." He said coldly as he casted the disarming spell at Damien, but he dodged incredibly and casted the stunning spell and my father stood frozen. "Thanks Damien, who knew you could be such a big help." I said smiling as I shifted Luna in my arms and he smiled at me. "I did." He stated proudly and I laughed as I strode over to the closest fireplace with Damien right behind me. I grabbed a fist full of floo powder awkwardly and Damien stepped in beside me. "St. Mungo's Hospital." I pronounced clearly as I threw the powder at our feet, the green flames rose around us as my father entered the room furious.

We appeared in the fireplace of the waiting room and immediately a medi-witch brought over a gurney and took Luna from my arms and placed her on it. She motioned for us to follow her as she pushed it down the bustling, bright white hallway and into an empty patient room. She pushed the gurney right next to the bed and pulled out her wand and levitated Luna onto the bed. She pushed the gurney out into the hallway and sat down next to Luna as she began to recite incarnations and pointed her wand at Luna's head. After a moment she stopped, put down her wand, and turned to me and Damien who where hovering close. "Well good news is she isn't in a coma, bad news is she is in a very fragile state and will hopefully come out of the sort of trance with in a day, I will check up on her every hour, you are welcome to stay here." She said standing and motioned to the chairs and I nodded and reluctantly sat down to wait.

"Don't you think Mr. and Mrs. Potter should know?" Damien asked breaking the silence after a few long minutes and I thought for a second. I scribbled down a note on a scrap piece of paper and walked up to the main desk. "Any chance I could owl this?" I asked the lady as I slipped my letter onto the counter. "Of course, I will send it right away." She said brightly as she stood up and walked into one of the backrooms and I returned to Luna's room to wait.

Harry and Ginny came bustling in within a few minutes after I had given the letter, they looked rather pale. "What happened?" Harry asked, eyeing me as if he thought I did this. "Well my father kind of took her back to the manor, I am not sure what happened while she was there." I explained and Harry paled even more and Ginny sat on the other side of Luna. "Why on earth did he do that?" Harry questioned me still uncertain. "Because I refused to help him, so he took her as a bargaining chip to gain my cooperation." I stated slowly as I grabbed Luna's hand on the bed. "You're falling for her." Ginny whispered and I looked at her shocked, but then again why would father take her if she didn't mean anything to me? No, he would only take her because he knew I did care for her and I would let him hurt her. I did not answer Ginny, but she already knew the answer since she pointed it out.

I felt Luna grasp my hand tightly, her knuckles turning white in the effort and everyone noticed. She released after a couple minutes and I slipped my hand away, it was completely red and starting to turn purple. "What will happen to the baby if she doesn't wake up?" Ginny asked and I thought for a moment. "I have no idea, I didn't think of that but hopefully she will wake up before we have to find out." I said as I turned back to Luna, her whole body went rigid for a second and I held her hand. "Luna?" I called for her and Harry just shook his head doubtfully. "Well do you have another idea?" I snapped at him before going back to Luna and I clasped her hand. "Luna?" She stirred a little. "Luna?" I kept calling and her eyes shot open and she sat bolt right up in bed.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Luna: **Draco and Damien sat on one side of the bed, Ginny on the other, and Harry was standing at the end of the bed. Everything was starch white and it hurt my eyes for a second before I adjusted, I was propped up on a hospital bed and Draco was holding my hand. "After I left the room, Voldemort ordered you to, didn't he?" I asked quietly towards Draco, who caught on and nodded slightly. "You were never completely like the others, you watched out for me and I don't think I ever thanked you for pulling me out of the hall, so thank you." At this point the others were confused and looked at me shocked, but Draco understood and he frowned slightly. "Even though I was not, I still hurt you." He said stubbornly as he looked down almost ashamed, he seemed so different from the teenager, or even the person I had married just three months ago. "Well would you have if you weren't being threatened?" I questioned him and he looked up, his usually grey eyes as cold as ice seemed to warm up and soften a little. "Probably not." He admitted and I smiled a little. "The war had many victims, we were just another two affected by it, I see no reason to get mad over that, but that does not mean I forgive you for earlier." I stated, whispering the last part in his ear and he nodded in understanding. "It was really sweet of you guys to come here." I said finally addressing Harry and Ginny. "I don't think we could've known and not come." Ginny objected and I smiled and hugged her, I looked over and could still feel the old tension between Harry and Draco. "You two," I said pointing to Harry and Draco. "Be nice, Harry, Draco saved your life at the manor and Draco, Harry ended the war I would expect a lot more from you two." I pointed out sternly and they still glared at each other and Ginny laughed a little. "Old habits die hard." She muttered and I nodded. "Come here Damien." I said motioning and he came up right next to me and I hugged him.

"I disarmed grandpa!" He chirped proudly and I had to laugh a little. "Yes he did, you did a good job, I am proud." Draco added and Damien beamed under the praise, while Ginny and Harry stared a little shocked. "You had your kid come along to fight your father?" Harry snapped at Draco and before he could respond Damien interrupted. "No, I went there myself after dad left and while grandpa was threatening dad I took his wand. The look of shock on his face was priceless when I stepped out!" He explained and they visibly relaxed a little. "How did you get away from the elves?" Draco asked curiously, turning towards his son. "The elves aren't very smart, I just stormed off angrily then locked myself in my room. I can apparate!" Damien exclaimed proudly and I smiled. I never thought my family would turn out this way, but I watched Damien tell his story smiling, as long as he was happy. "So when is the baby due Luna?" Ginny asked and they all turned towards me, drawing me from my thoughts. "July 28." I answered calmly and I could see a smile creep onto Draco's face for a second.

The nurse entered the room after that and made everyone leave as she ran a series of tests checking up on me and the baby. When she was done she took my I.V. out and I changed back into my regular clothes, grabbing my wand and walking out to where everyone was waiting. Draco paid and we said goodbye to Ginny and Harry who returned home. "How about we go out for an early dinner?" I suggested and Damien broke out in a grin. "No fast food though." I declared and his smile faltered for a second. We walked down the street until we came across a little French café and went inside.

We were seated immediately despite the line and I glared at Draco but he just smiled and shrugged a little. "No magic you two." I warned them and Damien started to protest but Draco cut him off. "I don't think you want to land yourself in prison." He retorted sharply. "Says the one who just influenced the waiter's mind." Damien muttered under his breath as we scanned over the menu. "I said both of you, no arguing." I said once again and they both shut up, though Draco smirked a little. He was still up to his old tricks again. We ordered and for once seemed like a happy normal family, until I caught Damien levitating his napkin and scolded him. Draco smiled the whole time and Damien pouted a little. "I would watch yourself there too." I scolded Draco and he dropped his smile before digging into his steak.

As soon as we got home Damien started making things levitate to his heart's content and I watched him for a second. I could only wonder what the house was going to turn out like if Draco wanted more children. They were going to be quite a handful if this was just one of them.


End file.
